Whatever it takes
by xXxBlackRoseOfSOuthParkxXx
Summary: This is a weird day! I lost my memory, fell out the sky, I have no idea where I'm at, I'm surround by 6 hot guys and 1 cute girl known as the host club who are money whores and got into a fight with a snobby bimbo! Weird enough for you!
1. Chapter 1

"HAHA! Ah, Tamaki you're so dumb!" laughed a sixteen year old girl who sat on the couch. Her smile stretch from ear to ear. Her dark brown eyes shined with happiness. She slowly tucked away her red and black hair behind her bare right ear. The girl sat Indian style on her comfy gold color couch. Still in her p.j. She quickly typed away on her HP laptop writing her story.

"Michelle!" called a female voice. Said girl grabbed her remote paused the anime show she was watching and pulled away from her train of thought. Her thin square glasses flashed with curiosity.

"Yes, mujer? (Woman)" I called out. A 5'1 woman with light tan skin, brown eyes and dark brown hair. She was in her early fourties and is sorta…fat. Due to issue inside her body. She was holding a basket of clothes. She had a light scowl on herface at her daughter.

"What have I told you about watching t.v while on the computer? You know Juilo will be upset. Now go upstairs and get ready for school" She demanded. Said girl rolled her eyes playfully and shut her laptop. Her sock cover foot made a light thud on the wooden floor. Michelle stood at 5'0, light chocolate skin, red and black hair and mid shoulder hair length. She has a 3 small dark past acen marks-one on her left cheek and two one her right.

"Fine, fine. Don't get your granny panties in a twist" she answer with a bad British accent. The older woman made a face and flip her daughter off stalking off upstairs. The teen giggled and followed her mother up the stairs.

Michelle had already put her cover up, blue and black eye shadow and her back length hair exstention. She put on her white dress up button up shirt, her knee length gray skirt, blue knee high socks. Some ugly 'fancy' shoes, and her blue blazer with a flag pin, year pin-13 and a golden paw pin. Michelle placed her thin square glasses on the bridge of her nose and looked herself in the mirror.

"I wish I was more prettier" she murmured to herself before grabbing her clear bookbag.

"Come on Marlene!" she called out to her brother. He ran out his room with a scwol.

"I'm coming you…shelly welly"

"Yea, thats a comeback!" She teased blunty. She yelp when she saw the older boy running towards her.

"HEY NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE YOU DUMBASS'S!" shouted their mother. Michelle giggled at her mothers out burst and stopped her running. She ate, brushed her teeth and got her school bag ready.

"Marlon, come on!" she shouted. Her brother got up and flicked her forehead. Michelle growled under breath and shoved her brother out the door. Both teens said good-bye and ran to the car to go to school.

~Afterschool~

Michelle was shoving things in her mini top blue locker humming 'You and I' by Lady Gaga. Not really aware of her surroundings.

"MICHIE!" Michelle jumped slightly and turn to see her my best friend Viviana. She sighed in relief seeing it was her friend. Vivana 5'6, pale skinned, brown eyes, half black hair and orange. Her orange side of her hair is long-down to her chest area and her black side is head short. She has a septum and snake bites. She raised her hands and wiggled her fingers in a hello manner.

"Hey!" I cheered as mimicked her action. She giggeld and we began walking out the school.

"So like how was your day?" and from there we talked about nothing and everything. We soon departed and I began to home. I hummed a tune. Not long I saw a small figure up ahead. I got closer and saw it was a hunced over little old lady murmuring to herself. I try to move away from the nut job, but she grabbed my arm tightly.

"YOU! You…" she shouted then ended it with a whisper. Her skin look like bags as her cheek partically hang, her eyes are a yellow-ish color with black bags under her eyes and many brown spots that old people tend to have. She pointed a wrinkly, bony finger at me.

"ME! W-what I d-do! Please don't kill me!" I begged as I began to spaz out. She let go of my wrist and qucikly dig in her black baggy cloak. Before I could run she shoved something into my hands. I didn't see what it was.

"If you make a wish on this your, biggest dream will come true. But there will be a price to pay. Use it wisely." She said in her raspy old voice. I just nodded my head with a confused expression at the crazy lady. And with that she left down a ally way. I looked at my closed fist with interseted. I opened my hands to see a plain neckalaces. Silver chain with a mini purple heart. Its pretty. Seeing the old lady wasn't there I shrugged and put the necklace on and went home.

~9:00 at night~

"Aw, come one mom its not a big deal" I whined to her. My mom crossed her arms and shot me a scowl.

"This is the 3rd time you did this Michelle" Wow I left the basket of clothes in the drier. Yes, send me away to jail for doing a hard crime. Lock me away and throw the key away officer. I thought saracastically to myself.

"Well soooooorry, I'm busy with school trying to keep my high honors which I HAVE _AGAIN_! Trying to keep up with my art, music, AND AP classes! Sorry, maybe next time I'll just fail it all and become nothing of myself!" I shouted at her. My mom gave a look of shock and walked up to me.

_POW_

My head went from straight to titling to the left. I felt a stinging feeling on my right cheek and it burned!

"Never talk to me that way" she shouted as she pointed a accusing finger at me.

"I hate you" I mumble under my breath. I wanted to cry…I want to cry and run away. All I ever wanted was to be happy and make them proud, but every little thing sets them off. I wanna go somewhere far like Ouran! The home of the Host club and make them my family. That's when it hit me I looked down at my neck to see my necklaces. I clenched it tightly. I pushd my mom out the way and run out into the rain bare footed. I heard her yells in the distants, but ingore it. I kept on running till I was far enough. I quickly ripped the necklace from my neck, clenched it tightly into my hands and pressed it against my chest. I prayed and whisper 'please'. Hoping this will work.

"I wish…I-I wish to go into the show of-f Ouran host club with Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Hunny and Mori…I want to go to there, take me there!" there was a eeie silents. I open my left eye and nothing. I sighed and dropped my hands down. I should have knew it wouldn't work.

_BEEEP_

I qucikly looked behind me to see to see a bright headlights from a car. I braced myself for the impact, but no pain never came. I open my eyes to see I was floating in mid-air and my surrounding was something similar to space. With many bright small dots. But then I saw something bright in front of me and my eyes widen in fear. It was like going into a whrool pool, but instead it had some kind of elecrtiy style to it. I floated into the wormhole and my world went black.

…/././././././././././././././.

~Japan at Ouran~

"So then that's when I woke up screaming" Kaoru told his eldest brother about his nightmare. Hikaru chuckle at the story and patted Kaoru firey head.

"Oh, Kaoru!" he cried with a toothy smile. The twins just laughed as they were about to make their way into Ouran large gates.

_BOMB_

Both the twins stopped in their tracks and looked up. They saw a big hole shinning a bright blue light in the sky. Just above them. Then a dark figure fell from the sky. Kaoru used his hands to block out the sun light and sqiunted his eyes. He notice it was a person falling from the sky. He squinted harder to see it was a girl.

"Hikaru that's a girl falling from the sky!" Kaoru cried out in horror as he grabbed Hikaru forearm out of reaction. Hiakru mouth gaped open as he watched the girl fall to her doom. Both the twins began to panic at what to do. They both threw their arms up to the air ready to catch the mystery girl. She grew closer with every passing second. Hikaru gulp the lump in his throat as Kaoru sweat small beads of sweat. The time as come to catch the girl. When she hollared down to them she fell on top of the twins with a loud crahs. The boys foot or leg twitched under the girl in pain as they groan. She landed shine side up, face, chest, stomach and legs facing the sky. Her head is next to Kaoru on his right side as where he legs were on Hikaru left side of this stomach. Raven hair spilled onto Kaoru cheek and mixed in with his orange hair. As the girl bare feet was on Hikaru stomach. The boys sat up as they winched in pain here and there, but quickly recovered to see a beauitful girl on them. A light blush painted their cheeks.

"Lets get her inside" Kaoru said as his brother nodded in agreement.

././././././././././././././././././././.

~Michelle pov~

"Is she alive?" came a idoitic voice.

"Of course she is you moron, she breathing is she not?" came a calm cool voice.

"Wow! She cute!" a sweet and cute voice spoke.

"Wonder when she going to wake up?" came two voice that were perfectly in sync.

"You two said she fell from the sky, right?" came a female voice. My head hurts all these voices won't shut up and I'm trying to sleep! AH! Might as while see what the whole fuss is about. I slowly open my eyes to see 7 blurry figures. I blinked a few times and sat up as they backed up. I saw my glasses on top of a fancy table. I reached out and grabbed them to see these people clearly. Once did I notice I was surrounded by 6 very hot guys and one cute girl. They all seem famailiar, but I can't put my finger on it. I notice they were all staring at me. I gave a nervous smile at them as they all smiled, but the very tall dude and the one with glasses.

"Hi?" I said made as a question then a statement. The four smiling people all sync a very loud hello. I just felt my lip twitch.

"So, what's your name lovely princess?" asked the blonde. He was a little bit to close for my comfort. I just moved back away from him. And that's when it hit me.

'What's my name? Wait, who am I?' i thought. I started to panic not sure what was going on.

"So what's your name?" asked the girl. I looked up at her with fear expression.

"I-I…I don't know"

.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean 'You don't know'?" asked the identical twins. I looked down to the pink marble floor and ran my hand through my bangs. I shook my head slowly. I heard several sighs which made me more depressed. I pressed the palms to my eyes not wanting to cry.

"So you don't remember anything? Where you came from, who your mom and dad?" asked a sweet voice. I shook my head no sadly. I looked around wondering where the voice came from. Then out of nowhere a little blond boy with a bunny bounced on top of me.

"Whoa!" I cried out in surprise when the boy landed on me. He quickly wrapped his arms around my neck and yanked me down. He squishes our cheeks together as he cried.

"WAAH! KAWAII-CHAN DOESN'T REMEMBER WHERE SHE CAME FROM! IT'S SO SAD! Here, you can hold my Usa-chan he make you feel better!" the blond shouted then lowered his tone as he literally shoved the bunny in my face. At first I was confused at what going one, but then I looked at the pink bunny…Did it just blush? How cute! I slowly and cautiously took the soft stuff animal in my hands and put it closes to eye level. For some reason it looked familiar to me. Like I've seen it before. Then an image of a pink stitched up care bear flashed over the bunny. I gasped in shock. What the heck was that about? Was I seeing things…yeah, maybe?** (1) **I pressed the pink bunny to my chest as I hugged it. For some reason it gave me a warm feeling, a feeling of protection. Like everything is going to be okay. I smiled as I hugged the warm bunny close to my heart. I looked up at the group that silently looked at me with warm smiles of their own. I looked back at the blond and my smile widen.

"Thank you" I whispered to him. I looked up at the group that was once interrogating me. It was my turn to examine and question.

"So where am I and who are you guys?" with that said it seemed that they just broke from a trance they were all in. Then they all began to introduce themselves. Of course when it came down to Haruhi I already had clarified that he is a she. Tamaki started to spaz out which also seems familiar and is completely irritating. By the impression they gave off I think I got there personality down. Kyoya seem calm, cool and collected, but has a dark side to him. Mori-senpai is the same, but I highly doubt he has a dark side. Haruhi she calm, and can be blunt about things. Like when she introduce herself and Tamaki started to spaz she seem calm, but said something that send him to a depressed corner…strange I know. Hunny is too cute! He's all bouncy and has great positive attitude! The twins Hikaru and Kaoru- I really couldn't tell them apart at all and couldn't see any differences in them. Oh, come on give me a break! They were talking in sync and did the same exact hand gestures and body language. I'm not some mind reader that can magically look at them and tell them apart. It's impossible to tell them apart at first meet! Lastly Tamaki-is an idiot, but an idiot with a heart of gold. Not that I will tell him that or his ego will expand ten times than what it already is! I was lost in my train of thoughts and I didn't notice the twins we're waving their hands in front of my face.

"Hellooo, anyone in there?" called the Hitachiin brothers. I blink a few times and snapped out my thoughts. I shook my head lightly and looked up at them.

"Sorry what do you guys need?" I asked calmly to them. The twins put both their hands on their hips and looked at Tamaki.

"So, what are going to name her?" the twin on the right said.

"Yeah, we can't just call her 'hey you!' it seems pretty rude" the one of the left spoke.

_**BING BING BING**_

I felt a light bulb go on in my head when I spotted a difference in the twins. The twin on the right has a higher voice than the one of the left. Now the thing is which one was which.

"You'll be known as daddy's little princess?" Tamaki suggested as he hugged himself….creepy!

"Senpai, she not you're daughter. What do you think about Kaya?" Haruhi added. I just watched Tamaki go to his corner of woe. But register what Haruhi said. It was better but wasn't all crazy about it.

"No, that's lame Haruhi, Yuki!" the twins sync with cheeky smiles. Ok, I had to admit its better, but not something that just pops at me. I went to speak, but then the double fancy doors open. Their stood many girl students with curios stares.

"Oh, we're sorry we're interrupting something?" one of them asked.

"No, my ladies we we're simply getting ready. Please, come and sit down while we get ready!" Tamaki said gently with soft violet eyes. For a minute there I was speechless. Like come on the dude acts like a 5 year old and to see him like this, it's a lot to take in.

Whike, everyone was doing what they do best and chatted and flirt with the girls. I guess they are desperate for male attention. I just remember what Kyoya told me. I just scoff at the memory

~5minutes ago~

"_Since we haven't decided on a name for you and your new will you please be kind and sit at the far ended of the room. I don't want any of the members and customers getting distracted." Kyoya spoke in his 'kind' voice as his flashed me a 'smile'. I just stared at him with curiously. _

"_You mean Tamaki, right? And wipe that fake smile off your face" I asked then demanded._

"_Exactly, and you saw right through me" he said with a sly smirk. Heh, that smirk seem to fit perfectly on him._

"_So what is this?" I gesture to the chatting girls coming in the room. _

"_This is the host club. And they are our paying customers and we entertain them. To bring each girl pleasure" he explained to me. The words he said made me giggle. His glasses flashed with interested. _

"_What's so funny?" he questioned coolly. I try to cover up my giggle that involved into a laugh. _

"_D-dude, y-you just d-describe a-a WHORE HOUSE! Entertain? Pleasure?" I busted out as tears formed in my eyes. I looked up at Kyoya who seem slightly annoyed, but in shock. _

"_We're not a 'whore house' we just make the girls happy" the twin with the lower voice said._

"_Happy?" _

"_Yeah, we just flirt" the twin with the higher voice spoke. He wrapped his arm around my left shoulder. And the next twin deiced to join the party and draped his arm around my right shoulder._

"_So, girls pay just for you guys to flirt with them?" the twins nodded._

"_Yeah, it's pretty fun. Telling them how pretty they are, how much we care/love them its harmless fun." The twin on the left said in his higher voice._

"_Harmless fun? That so messed up your giving these girls high hopes! Your making them believe you all actually care about them, but in reality is they are just another paycheck in your pocket!" I hissed at them. I detached myself from the twins and walked away. Leaving a very confused and shock members. _

_~Back to…we're just back~_

"_Of all the places to fall out the sky from I fall to a group of money grubbers' _I thought bitterly.I sat on one of the many comfy pink chairs sipping coffee with extra sugar!

"Hey, you!" shouted a snobby voice. I stop sipping my coffee to see a girl with brown long back length hair, bright blue eyes and flawless olive skin. Wow she beautiful.

"Yes?" I asked kindly with a smile. She scrunched up her face and crossed her arms.

"Go get me some coffee only two tea spoon of sugar not to hot or to cold" she demanded me. Wow she a bitch. I swallowed my anger and stood up with my arms crossed. Giving her a warm 'smile' not wanting to cause trouble.

"I'm sorry, but I am not a waitress"

"Oh, so you're the maid" she stated quickly while she toyed with her nails.

"No, I'm not a waitress or a _maid_. I don't work here"

"Surely, you are not rich. Just look at you. Your hair is a mess-spilt ends, the color is fading out and hello ever heard of conditioner? Look at your clothes, pft please you're a fashion disaster on legs! And your skin is like super drie-

"Shut up!" I snapped. I felt my left eye brow twitch in irritation. I clenched my teeth as I balled up hands into fist.

"Excuse me!" she gasped.

"You heard me you stupid bimbo. Or do you need me to spell it out for you!" she flinched and coward away in fear. I smirked with delight.

"I will not tolerant such disrespect from the help!" she snapped back at me. There goes the vein on my forehead.

"Listen hear you stupid bitch. I am not the help nor will I ever be the help! Now go back to were you came from or I'll shove my Hello kitty slippers (you didn't think they let her walk bare footed did you?) up your ass!" The girl gasped then glared at me. She spotted Haruhi with a tray of coffee, grabbing one fancy tea cup full with coffee and splashes the coffee all over me. I cried out in pain when the burning hot coffee made contact with my skin.

"That's it!" I said with venom dripping on my words. I walked over to her grabbed her by the neck and started decking her. I punched her in the face and the head a few times. My fist crashing down on her head, eyes, cheeks and everywhere else. The girl was crying in pain with every punch and she tried to pry my hand off her neck. She lost her footing and fell to the pink marble floor bring down with her. I still have a good grip on her so I pound away. Then I felt arms and hands grabbing my arms and my waist pulling me back. I refuse to let go or be taking away and still continue hitting the girl a few more times on the head. Till I was lifted up off the floor. I held my grip on her neck, but it loosens due to the coffee on my hands. Slippery fingers! The girl gave off a painful cry when she landed on her ass with a load thud. Her hair is a tangled mess, her left cheek is swollen, and her right eye is teary.

"Stupid bitch!" I cussed her out. I swing my legs in every direction trying to get loose. I turn my head to Mori is the one who picked me up. I decided to quit now before I run out of energy.

...

The Host club is closed due to the fight. Stupid bitch had it coming. Kyoya gave me a bag of new dried clothes for me to change into. I walked into the changing just to yelp. The thing that scared me was my reflection. The girl is right I did look a mess! And I beat her up…she poured hot coffee on me so we're even. Though she has swollen cheeks and eyes, but still even! I changed into the terrible puffy mixture of a banana marshmallow dress. Fixing my hair while I'm at it and done! I hadn't my hair is black and red (Her bottom layers is red and the top is black) and I have big purple eyes and my skin is light brown. No wonder why she called me the help! Racist bitch! Done with gawking at myself I walked out the changing room to see the host club. They all seem amazed with my appearance more than I was. I felt my cheeks heat up as I shifted my eyes to look up at the fancy ceiling. It is super fancy!

"What are all y'all staring at?" I asked embarrasses.

"CUTE!" Then I was tackled into a group hug that contains Hunny, Tamaki and the twins. The twins nuzzled my cheeks one for the both of them with their cheeks. Tamaki tried to pry the twins off spazing about violating his precious daughter. And Hunny nuzzled under my chin** (2)** , making me smile due to being extremely ticklish. I just started to giggle at their funny antics. They maybe money whores, but I have to admit they are pretty funny!

"You look cute Miyu!" Hunny cheered. I stop my laughing and looked down slightly at the short 3rd year, I know crazy right? We're almost the same height!

"Miyu, your name is Miyu it's mean-strong and beautiful!" he explain. My eyes soften as I locked eyes with big brown ones. I hugged Hunny as I closed my eyes snuggling into his blonde hair.

"I like that name, thank you" I said gently as he nodded his head slightly. He squeezed me harder around my waist pulling me closer. I felt myself blush, but didn't react.

"No problem!" he cheered.

…

Sorry for the long update! Review please! I'll try to update as soon as I can!

Ok, so who do you think she should be with? Mori? Kyoya? Hikaru? Kaoru? Both? or Hunny? You decide!

**She has a care bear that looks like Usa-chan!**

**Miyu is 5'0 and Hunny is 4'11 he just bended his knees a bit so he won't be all up her face. **

**That's all folks! Review pwease :3**

p.s Miyu 16!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I still don't know who to pair Miyu with, buuuut here the next chapter!

…

~Miyu pov~

I and the host club sat on the soft pink red couches and chairs that are provided in the room. It was a silent, and really painful. Everyone was staring at each other, but Honey he's to busy shoving cake down his throat one after another. Surprised he hasn't choke. But there was another feeling in the room it felt cold, scary and…revengeful it that's a feeling? Eh, who cares.

"Soooooo…" I started off but was sharply cut off by Kyoya.

"So do you know how much money it cost to treat Ms. Haya wounds and how much the get well basket with gift cards of expensive stores, the finest fruit from Peru and new uniform cost?" Kyoya asked deadly. He sat across from me with his arms crossed as he sat up right. He shot me a glare from under his glasses. Shit; I just felt a fearful shiver go down my back. I saw everyone else, but Mori look intimated by the shadow king. I tried to coward back, but no use I was frozen in my spot.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry?" I stutter out not sure on what to say. Then I felt protective arms around my waist. The owners of the arms were Hikaru, Kaoru and Hunny.

"Awe, come on Kyoya-senpai she didn't mean it" the twin with the higher voice cooed to the older male. I felt other one nuzzle his nose on the left side of my neck.

"Yeah, and besides how can you be upset at this cute little face?" he asked with his lower voice as he gave me a cheeky smile. I felt my cheeks heat up as he continue to nuzzle my neck.

"Yeah, Mi-chan said she was sorry~!" Hunny chimed in as he looks up at me with his big brown eyes. I felt twice the heat. I broke my staring contest with the cute senior as I looked side to side to see the twins smirking at me. But, the one on the right held a sly smirk when the one on the right held a warm welcoming smile.

**BING BING BING **

Another difference. But again who is who? Which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru? Damn it.

"So, what do you guys need?" I asked slowly. They just closed their eyes and shook their heads slowly. The twin on the right moved his face a bit to close for my comfort.

"Hey, you're pretty cute" he said seductively as he cupped my left cheek with his left hand.

"Hikaru, stop hogging her, remember we have to share." Kaoru, I'm guessing said. Kaoru cupped my right cheek with his right hand. He pulled me a bit closer to him. My cheeks got hotter and I pulled back a bit to feel softness on my left cheek. I yelp jumped the other way just to feel another pair of lips on my right cheek. I sat still as my cheeks warmed up and I looked at the two cheeky twins. I bit my bottom lips as my head lower a bit as my eyes just stared at the pink marble floor.

"AWE! She so cute!" then I was squished like an Oreo cookie. This is a bit weird since I'm in the middle. Ha, inside jokes. When they were done I looked at the twin on the right who gave me a sweet smile and his eyes shined with warmth. I looked at the twin on the left he gave me a mischievous smile and his eyes showed distances.

"So, you're Kaoru" I pointed to the twin on the right.

"And you're Hikaru" I pointed to the twin on the left. They both blink with a shock expression. Did it get it right?

"You got it right" they said in unison. The whole host club 'WHAT?', but Mori and Kyoya but they seem really surprised in their own way. I saw Tamaki twitched from behind me as he got closer to me.

"You can tell them apart?" he asked slowly he looked as he seen a ghost. I shook my head no as I crossed my legs, but I kind of had to struggle since I'm wearing this excuse of a dress.

"No, I've just been studying them this whole time. And I came up with 2 differences. Their voices Kaoru deeper than Hikaru and Kaoru is more approachable while Hikaru a bit distant. When I look in Kaoru eyes I see warmth while Hikaru shows well…distant." I explain my discovery to them everyone seem to be taking notes on this. I felt movement from Hikaru side I sneak a glance as I saw him with his held lower as he shook. I blinked and turned fully around.

"Hi-"

"So what are you trying to say? UH? That Kaoru better than me?" Hikaru shouted as he stood up from his seat. I was kind of shock cause I didn't mean it in that way.

"No it's just-

"JUST WHAT MIYU? Look, I got no time for this I'm out of here!" Hikaru shouted as he stomped out the room.

"Hiakru!" Kaoru shouted as he stood up. I placed my hand on his right shoulder and pulled him back lightly. Kaoru looked at me confused.

"I'm going to look for him to make sure he's ok. I'm the one who started the mess" I told him gently he looked at me and nodded. I smiled at him and the rest of my friends and with that I left the room. OFF TO FIND HIAKRU! AND WAAAAYY!

~Few minutes later~

And away my ass, Hikaru lost! Ok, ok I'm lost! I don't have a clue where I'm at jeez I should of bring Kaoru with me. I'm such an idiot! I walked around the pink palace with no clue in the world. I sighed as I stop by a giant window. I look up at the sky that had a bit of pink and orange mix to it. The clouds slowly disappearing to the horizon. So beautiful.

"Hikaru, where are you?" I asked aloud to no one. I sighed as I shifted my eyes down to see a beautiful garden. Many roses, lilies, and sun flowers! With a fountain and a pond, it's such an amazing sight. Then I notice someone was there. I squinted my eyes as I fixed my glasses to the bridge of the nose. And realized it was the person I was looking for. I gave quick happy hum as I ran down the hall as fast as my petite feet can go.

./././././.

When I got there I saw he was sitting on a bench looking up as the sky. I smiled as I watched him look at peace. His face relaxed-eyes closed, head tilted it up to the sky a small smile on his lips and the spring breeze caressing his red hair. I blushed when I felt myself staring for to long. I gathered up my courage as I walked over to him. Once I was in front of him my smile widens. He hasn't open his eyes, but his skin glowed in the sun setting light.

"Mind if I sit here?"

/./././././././././././.

~Hikaru pov~

"Mind if I sit here?" I heard a sweet voice. I slowly open my eyes as I saw a beautiful girl. Her long raven and red hair swayed as the breezy toyed with it, her soft purple eyes glowing behind her thin glasses, a soft smile and her skin is giving off a goddess glow with the help of the sunset. That girl is Miyu and man did she look like a piece of art.

"Hikaru?" I heard her call. I blinked back to reality noticing I was staring to long. I glanced to the side embarrassed.

"Yeah, sure whatever" I said slowly as I avoid eye contact. I heard her giggle softly which made my blush stronger on my cheeks. I just groaned annoyed by the blush.

It's been quite for a while, but it wasn't awkward it was…peaceful.

"I'm sorry Hikaru. I didn't mean to hurt you" I heard her say after a while I looked at her. She gave me a soft smile.

"I was just pointing out the differences and didn't mean to make it look like an insult. And it didn't mean to make it look like a bad thing; I meant it in a good way. It must be hard to have a twin and have people expected you both to be the same." My mouth and eyes gaped open as I stare at the girl in shock. I saw her blush and give a wider smile.

**THU-THUD **

I slowly placed a hand over my heart as I watch the girl. I slowly gave smile to her.

"Its ok, I'm sorry I flipped out like that. Man I feel like a real jerk." I gave a cheeky smile as I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. She giggled again and it sound like bells.

"It's fine Hikaru"

"Eh, so you can really tell us apart?"

"Well, now but I'm still not a 100% so don't get your hope up to high." She jokes as she gave me a wink with a sly smirk of her own. It must be contagious since I felt one grow on my lips.

"I'll keep that in mind." I slowly got up and stretch up to the sky as I released a yawn. When I was done I looked down at her with a soft smile at her interested expression. I extend my left arm out to her as I open up my hand.

"Come on its getting late we don't wanna worry the others, now would we?" I asked with a gentle smile. Miyu seem shocked at first, but her purple eyes soften as did her smile. She slowly placed her hands inside of mines I felt my cheeks warm up as I clenched her petite soft hand gently. It felt so right.

"Yeah, lets go!" she chimed as we walked hand in hand back to music room 3 in a peaceful quite.

./././././././././.

Sorry for the long update! I'm write a couple more chappy to see who she should go with so please vote when necessary! Please let me now what y'all thinking and review! Bye!


End file.
